The Children of the Night
by Wicked K
Summary: What happens when a girl falls victim to vampires and enters their strange world, encountering Dracula himself? What happens when she is asked to kill his greatest enemy?.....you know you wanna read it :
1. And in the Darkness Lurks

Chapter One- And in the Darkness Lurks....  
  
Grace Davine glanced up at the sky, her nose wrinkling and eyes squinting slightly as she noticed the storm grey clouds rolling in. She sighed in annoyance at the thought of rain on her short way home, but shrugged continuing her lazy walk down the stone steps that led from her university. She slid her hands in the pockets of her comfortably baggy pants as she reached an alleyway. To some, this might resemble a dark formidable corridor, or a place of fear. But Grace never seemed to mind its somewhat dark appearance as she walked carelessly down the narrow stone path. The only sounds heard were the soft jingle of key chains in rhythm with her pace, and the whistle of the wind every now and then.  
  
Before she reached the end of the alleyway, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned casually, her hands still in her pockets, to look at this intruder. There, a rather tall man stood, with raven hair as her own and all black clothing, which she noticed seemed quite old in style. His piercing blue eyes locked with her storm grey, completing his sinister appearance and Grace chose this time to speak, "Are you.....lost?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly. She waited for the man's response, taking notice of his pale lifeless complexion.  
  
The man, who appeared to be in his mid twenties, displayed a charming smile, in which Grace thought she saw a flicker of malice, before answering, "Of course not my dear." Grace could hear a soft accent playing about his words, but couldn't quite place it. A feeling of uneasiness swept over her, an emotion that was uncommonly felt by one Grace Davine.  
  
"Well, if you aren't lost then....." Grace said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. She turned to leave the alleyway, taking a few quick paces before looking over her shoulder for the man. Grace furrowed her brow in confusion as she saw nothing but squalid trash bins and a grungy brick wall where the man had once stood. As the turned back around, her heart fluttered madly in her chest and she took a quick intake of air. The same man now stood before her, a wicked smile playing about his pale thin lips.  
  
AN- So....how did you like it? It's just an idea...and god knows Dracula will be in it......I'd love to hear some feedback....and if you review I will so give you a cookie....a reward cookie! See? Now you must review.....  
  
Oh and I own nothing like Dracula or anything that has to do with Van Helsing....don't due me....I'm innocent. 


	2. Blissful Darkness

Chapter Two- Blissful Darkness  
  
Fear shot through Grace like a shock of electricity as she stared up at the man....no....not a man, he couldn't be. The speed at which he traveled was nothing short of supernatural. She held her chin up, displaying a front of confidence she didn't truly feel, "Who, or shall I ask what are you?" Her brow furrowed in question. The man's mouth curled into a malicious smirk.  
  
"You mean to tell me you have not figured this out yet? I am quite surprised Miss Grace Davin." He paused, letting her shock register before continuing, "As for who I am, my name is Valden, and to answer your second question...." He eyed her, his eyes flashing with a certain hunger that Grace couldn't grasp. "I am, of course, a vampire." He waited for the blow to fall.  
  
Her eyes widened at this revelation. She had heard of vampires, the cursed former humans that prowled the earth in search of their next victim, needing the succulent blood of the living to survive. Grace wasn't new to these mysterious creatures of the night, for she had battled certain hell spawn for some time now. But never before had she laid eyes on a vampire. And this particular vampire happened to know her name.....this was very curious, and for the first time in her life, Grace felt fear well up inside her, a fear that was laced with an ominous sense of excitement. "A vampire? How fascinating. Well, if you don't mind Valden, I'll take my leave." Grace spoke in a forcibly cheerful tone, but her mind was telling her otherwise....no, she didn't want to leave. Her mind reeled, playing host to an internal battle.  
  
Valden raised a brow, "Oh but I do mind dearest." His wicked smile had returned as he grabbed her forearm, "The Count has asked to see you, and I am not one to disobey my master's orders."  
  
Just as Grace had opened her mouth to reply, the man before her began to change form. Wings sprouted from his back, his pale skin turned to a dark grey, and his handsome face to that of a monster. Grace was shocked into silence. Before she had a chance to scream she was snatched violently into the beasts strong arms. With an effortless sweep of his powerful wings, the pair were launched from the dark alleyway into the equally daunting sky above.  
  
Knowing struggle was futile and possibly even dangerous, Grace watched helplessly as miles passed rapidly below her. If she had been frightened before....it was nothing to the looming despair she felt now. As they glided over the outskirts of the city, Grace felt a foreign mist spritz her face. As she inhaled its sickly sweet scent, a confusing fog began to confuddle her thoughts. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, trying her best to focus on the many questions half formed in her mind, but her vision became steadily more blurred and she slowly slipped into her subconscious.  
  
A/N- Thanks to Lauren who helped me edit and revise this chapter....you are ever so cool ( Tanks!!!  
  
I also changed her last name.....because I felt like it....and this is my story....so yeah....and this will be her last name from now on.... ( 


	3. Castle Dracula

Chapter 3- Castle Dracula  
  
Grace stirred, forcing her thoughts to break through this veil of impending darkness. She needed to reach the surface, she could see the light faintly swimming just beyond her grasp...she was almost there. Her heavy eyelids opened, letting in a small sliver of dim light. The blur of her vision didn't allow her to see much, but it was plain that she wasn't flying over her city anymore.  
  
As the drowsiness Grace felt slowly left her, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. A small gasp escaped her dry lips as she observed this room's brilliance. It wasn't just any room, it was a magnificent bedchamber. The room was lit mere candles, lending their soft glow to give a hint of mystery about it. The tone was complete in its gothic splendor, holding ebony furniture and black drapes over the enormous windows. Grace sat up in the bed, and felt sheets of silk brush her pale skin. The room was startlingly intimate.  
  
It was then that Grace glanced around, expecting to be alone. Her heart stopped in her chest as she noticed a man walking slowly from one of the many shadowed corners to stand beside the bed. Indeed, this man was just as beautiful as the room itself. She felt her body quiver as the man graced her with a smirk.  
  
"Welcome to," He lifted his arms in a graceful manner, gesturing to the walls which enclosed them, "My Palace." His hypnotic voice swept over her and she closed her eyes briefly. Something about this room and this man seemed to quell the shock she should be feeling. Was she under some sort of spell? As her mind began turning with intensity once again, the suppressed questions arose. She returned her eyes to the haunting man to find his gaze still on her. As if sensing her next question he stated, "I, am Count Dracula." He made a short bow, a bow in which Grace couldn't decide whether was mocking, or simply his normal way of introduction. She shook her head slightly, feeling as though she was awakening from a dream. Vampires, wings, flying, darkness. Her earlier thoughts came flooding back full force. Grace inhaled sharply.  
  
She looked up at the Count accusingly. Then, realizing he was expecting a reply, she said shortly, "I am Grace Davin." She paused, trying not to let her voice shake. "And excuse me, but where the hell am I?"  
  
The Count leaned his head back slightly chuckling at her outburst. "I know who you are my dear, as to where you are..." He smirked, "Some might call this Hell... others, Transylvania."  
  
Grace couldn't help but let her mouth fall open in shock. Transylvania?! She was in bloody Transylvania?! Rage, fear, and doubt surged through her at the news, but the next second inexplicably all Grace felt was calm. Her body relaxed and she looked fixedly before her, not taking notice of the look of triumph on Dracula's beautiful face.  
  
"Not to worry my dear, you are in good company." His voice brought her out of her stupor and she turned her gaze to him once again, noticing a flash of hunger alight his eyes. The same hunger that had crossed the other vampire's features. Vampire! The voice in the back of her head sounded a silent alarm and she backed away, scooting to the opposite side of the bed. Just as she was about to pounce off, she backed into the chest of the Count. She gasped in surprise, recalling belatedly the useful ability of vampires to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye.  
  
The Count placed a cold hand on the side of her neck, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "I did not bring you here to satisfy my....hunger" He said softly. His words again soothed Grace's rapidly beating heart, leaving her feeling calm.  
  
Gaining confidence enough to speak, Grace asked, "Then why did you bring me here?"  
  
She waited for his response as Dracula's hand slowly slid from her neck. "Well, I had heard of your experience with other dark creatures, and your ability to fight them off with ease." He answered with a small smile, acting as if this should fully explain his motives. His voice also held a note of authority, leaving no room for more question on the subject. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing lightly in a subtle command. Obediently, Grace slid back into the middle of the bed. Dracula smiled, "I shall return tonight to answer more of your questions, but until then I suggest you get some sleep." He turned on his heel, not waiting for her response, and strode out of a door Grace had not noticed before.  
  
She sighed, hearing the unmistakable click of a lock, not that there was any need to lock her in. Where would she escape to? And Grace had a feeling that even if she were standing at the entrance of the castle, she wouldn't have the will to walk through the door. This feeling sent a wave of unease through her, and at that moment, the candles that had sent a glow throughout the room, extinguished. Drowsiness began to weigh heavily on her mind once more, and against her will she felt her eyelids droop. A yawn escaped her and the last thing she remembered thinking was 'but I just woke up', before she drifted into another dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N- So you asked for a longer chapter....and it has been given! Thanks to everyone who reviewed....because without reviews I wouldn't be taking the trouble of posting this story. And thanks to Lauren who has become my BETA now....you rock man! And remember...if you are reading my story....review and tell me what you think!  
  
Redsbury: Thanks! I tried to cause a feeling of suspense! Thanks for the review :-] Tassy: I'm glad you like the story, this is the first story I have really worked on, I'll try and update as fast as I can! Annonymous: Well...here is the chapter! So call your blue flesh eating monkeys off! oo lol, I'm glad you really liked it, it makes me happy to get reviews that say my story kicks ass :-] whoo! Sparrowgurl66: Thanks so much! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside :-] And this chapter is longer...hope it tickles your fancy! 


	4. Unwelcome Request

**Chapter 4 Unwelcome Request**

The creaking of floorboards roused a young Grace from her sleep, and she glanced bleary-eyed at her bedroom door. Nothing happened. With a groggy sigh she was about to resume sleeping when a sudden eerie silence filled the house, so thick that it hit the girl with the force of a physical blow. Feeling suddenly more awake, Grace slipped out of bed, padding quietly towards the door. Just as her fingers touched the brass doorknob, a blood curdling scream crashed through the house. Abandoning a stealthy approach, Grace raced towards her parent's bedroom, heart pounding, terrified of what she would find. Her knees buckled underneath her as she laid eyes upon the mutilated flesh of her family. The blood soaked carpet oozed dark fluids as Grace walked to the bedside, her body shaking. Her parents still lay in bed, as if they had no time to react to the gruesome attack. She didn't need the lights to see that their chests had been ripped open and that their sightless eyes looked up to the ceiling in painful horror. Whatever had done this couldn't be human. As she suppressed a scream of terror, Grace stumbled over to the dresser and grabbed her father's pistol with trembling hands. As tears began to cloud her vision, she raced outside to find the thing that murdered her parents, intent on taking it to its grave.

Sitting bolt upright Grace took a few shaking breaths before realizing where she was. That nightmare had plagued her since childhood, and she knew it would continue to for the rest of her life. Her parents were brutally murdered because they possessed power, power that was coveted by others, others that would use any means necessary to possess or destroy it. Growing up, she'd always known there was something unique about her, but after that terrible night she had a personal vendetta to slay each deadly creature unfortunate enough to cross her path.

Blinking out of her reverie, she noticed a few candles illuminating the silent bed chamber. Notably absent this time was a certain sinister vampire. With a sigh she whispered, "Why am I here?"

Her best guess was that Dracula wished to use her as some sort of paranormal assassin, judging by the fact that he hadn't eaten her for breakfast yet. Gambling her assistance for her freedom seemed like a good bet. Though she had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple. It seemed that the Count wished for more than her compliance to kill enemies; he wanted her mind as well.

At that moment, the creaking of the door hinges signaled a visitor. Grace slid off the opposite side of the bed instinctively, her mind feeling clearer than when she was last conscious. To her surprise it wasn't Dracula, but a youthful man with chin length wavy blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He was human, his skin a healthy shade of golden brown, and he wasn't emanating the power that seduced her senses. He stood patiently as if waiting for Grace to speak first.

"What is it now?" Grace snapped, wishing she had a weapon in her hand, anything to wipe away his smirking visage.

"The Count has requested an audience with you over dinner." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a formal, wine colored dress. "You are to wear this."

Grace almost laughed. "You have got to be kidding. I'm not wearing that!"

"You are in no position to bargain, Miss Davin. You have ten minutes to change." And with that he walked outside, locked the door, and waited.

Grace stood in mild shock. Dinner with a vampire…in formal wear. She shook her head with a sigh. To simply not go would probably be a bad idea, and going would give her a chance to put her plan into action. Walking over to the wardrobe she snatched the dress with a grimace and changed. Glancing around, she located a gilded mirror on the opposite side of the room and evaluated her reflection. The dress was tastefully simple in design. It had thin straps leading into a v-neck and a band of fabric accentuating her slim waist. As she turned the mirror revealed smooth skin as the silken folds dipped low to expose most of her back. She took her only hair tie and put her hair in a loose bun at the base of her neck.

Precisely ten minutes later the human servant reentered without knocking. He eyed her form appreciatively as three other men came in behind him. Grace's eyes narrowed suspiciously as they strode toward her; her suspicion was justified as they grabbed her arms and legs. She struggled valiantly, but unfortunately the odds were not in her favor. The blond man promptly obscured her vision with a black blindfold. Two men continued to hold her arms as they escorted her out of the room, down numerous winding corridors, and a few steep staircases.

It irked her that they had been clever enough to use the blindfold. She could have attempted to escape by constructing a mental map of the castle. The thought seemed rather whimsical even to her, but apparently her captors where taking no chances, and Grace was not pleased.

She was once again stumbling down steps and would have fallen were it not for the strong arms holding her upright. Suddenly her entourage came to a halt and someone knocked twice upon a door. Acquiescing to their request, the door creaked open to beckon them forward. The blindfold was snatched off as she was shoved forward into an immaculate dining room. She squinted for only a moment before taking notice of the long polished oak table, ivory candles, and place settings for two. Her wandering gaze froze as it reached the dark figure standing, hands folded in front of him, at the head of the table. He was a vision in black, wearing a ruffled shirt showing a hint of pale chest, a velvet cloak trimmed in gold and pants hugging his trim waist. She hadn't expected less, but nonetheless cursed as she heard the men leave, the door closing with a snap.

The flickering candles burned in Dracula's intent gaze and for a moment it was as if she were being sucked into the pits of hell. "Welcome," he said, his silky baritone reverberating through the cavernous room. "Please, have a seat," he smirked, gesturing to the ornate chair to his right. Grace complied reluctantly, walking as the condemned walk to their execution. This would be a long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all don't want to chop my heads off for not updating this story in forever. I've had some personal problems that have kept me from writing this, and not to mention I am concentrating my time on a serious story that my friend and I intend to publish. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be another one coming as I feel like updating this again. Again, I am sorry for my outrageous lack of updating! Please feel free to email me with pestering notes to update. Oh…and REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and will make me update )

And thank you to LAUREN! Who will forever be my beta for this story.

**Mrs. Mina Harker** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Grace….I like her too )

**Delightful Sin** – Well I suppose this story is AU….sort of…pre Van Helsing. Yes…these are modern times….but I'm taking the liberty of having Dracula live in a more secluded country side type of place. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**The Honest Reviewer** – Well…you may be right….but maybe this chapter will change your mind )

**Aleera21** – I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter will live up to standards )

**Lotrluv** – Thank you! I'm soooo sorry I took ages and ages to update this story. I hope you understand and that you enjoy the chapter!

**Bex** – Phew…it is a relief that you have called off those blue flesh eating monkeys…though I'm sure you want to sick them on me again P I'm so glad you enjoy the story! I am very flattered that you aspire to write like me! Writing all of the time definitely helps ;)

**Black Garnet** – Thank you ) And were your suspicions correct?

**DraculasLover** – Oh I am flattered that mine happened to be the first story you read! I am happy you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry about not updating….it will be better now I promise!

**Raz 42492** – Thank you very much ) I am very very very sorry about not updating until now…but you will get the next chapter soon! I promise!

**Phantom's Bride** – Here it is! The update! I hope you enjoy )


	5. Dinner with the Devil

**Author's Note – So…..first my internet was out for over a week….and then I went on vacation…and then I rewrote the chapter…but at last….here is the result. I am sorry once again for the delay (I suck) and I will be honest when I say I don't know exactly where I want to go. I have a good idea. Thanks to Lauren once again for being by BETA and she is now on Yay! Her pen name is kenderkin.**

**Now to thank the reviewers! Thank you guys so much….I hope that I get more feedback on this chapter. You guys make me strive to update!**

**Ron's Sexy Girly 750 – **Thank you so very much! I'm glad you love the story and my writing  I will continue to update as long as I have reviews!

**The Dancing Cavalier – **Ah, thank you. I hope I am keeping him mostly in character, just adding a few more quirks 

**Princess Airiana – **Indeed….I don't think he does the gentle approach :P But thanks..and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5 – Dinner with the Devil**

"Are you hungry?" Dracula purred after they were both seated. A glass of wine was placed before Grace, and a thicker substance was placed before the Count. She didn't need to ask what the contents of said goblet were, as there was only one drink a vampire could consume. Grace offered no reply as a silver platter filled with pork, potatoes, and vegetables were presented to her. The decadent aroma of the food infiltrated her senses and she felt her mouth begin to water with anticipation. Nonetheless, she didn't touch the food or the wine.

Dracula smirked as he swirled the contents of his goblet, "It would be a pitiful waste to kill you now." He stated nonchalantly as she glanced at him with suspicion. "And if I planned to take your life, I assure you it would be under different circumstances," he whispered sensually as he leaned towards her. Grace leaned back in her chair slightly and Dracula chuckled, taking a sip from his goblet.

Her hunger could hold out no longer and she finally surrendered and began tasting the meal in front of her. It was delicious, or maybe she was simply that starved. Although still wary that the food was laced with poison, she nearly cleaned the plate as Dracula sipped from his glass and watched her intently.

"I have a request to ask of you," he said once she finished eating. "I know of your unique skills, and I wish for you to dispose of an enemy of mine." His tone made the request sound more like a command. She opened her mouth to let out a seething reply but was stopped when he held up a pale hand. "He is the reason I am a vampire, Miss Davin. He is my murderer."

This caused Grace to pause. "And what do I get out of this, exactly? I am surely not going to stay here with you for the rest of my life," she hissed vehemently. "And how can I be sure that who you wish me to kill is not, in fact, innocent?" Flames danced within her eyes and her cheeks blushed with anger. He didn't seem at all concerned with her outburst, as if he was certain she would comply with his wishes in the end. Smirking, he reached over and traced the tips of his fingers along her jaw line and down the slope of her neck. Grace froze for a moment, feeling his power like tiny sparks upon her skin; as she closed her eyes, the vampire closed the distance between them.

A small voice in the back of her mind was shouting resistance, but Dracula's voice was more prominent as she stood before him. "You will have no qualms with slaying my enemy, will you, my dear?" He whispered into her ear, causing warmth to spread through her like an uncontrollable wild fire. She shook her head without thinking and a moment later felt his lips press against hers in a searing kiss. She could feel the slight prick of his fangs on her lower lip and his mouth moved to the pulse on her neck. "You could be mine," he whispered against her neck, causing his fangs to scrape her flesh lightly.

Suddenly warning bells went off in Grace's head and she pried herself from his embrace. Panting, she looked into his eyes and noticed they had turned a surreal, icy blue. "Don't touch me!" she shouted as he took a step towards her. Dracula bowed his head, complying with her demand.

Grace's loss of self control frightened her and the Counts calm expression pissed her off. Weaponless, there was no way she could give the vampire a piece of her mind, as he would easily subdue her in hand to hand combat.

"Grace…" her name rolled off his tongue in a most enticing manner, as if he had said something provocative. "You have my word that I will release you after you kill my enemy and share with me a few bits of information he possesses."

"Who is this man that is such a vital threat?" Grace asked.

"Why, Van Helsing my dear," He said matter-of-factly.

Van Helsing; she had heard this name a few times before, in reference to many assassinations. He vanquished evil as she did, yet most civilians saw him as the villain. And Dracula expected her to murder him in cold blood? Well, he was sadly mistaken.

"And what makes you think that I will do this?" Grace snapped, placing her hands on her hips indignantly. Her right hand was just itching for a weapon to eliminate the statuesque vampire before her. He had the nerve to attempt seduction, most likely to have a firm grasp on her thoughts, and then ask her to kill an innocent man who fought only for justice?

"I believe I have something that will persuade you to accept," he said with a smirk. At that moment the polished oak doors creaked open and the three men that had 'escorted' Grace earlier dragged in a broken man. He was in his early twenties, with long auburn locks that flowed past his shoulders and haunting lilac eyes that were glaring at the Count. His clothes were torn in places, revealing tanned and muscled skin under smears of blood.

"Grace…" He breathed through swollen lips. Even this small movement made him grimace in pain.

She was horror struck. Damian was one of her dearest friends and she loved him like he was her own brother. His labored breathing threatened to bring tears to her eyes, yet as she turned to Dracula it was rage that danced in them like an all-consuming flame.

"You bastard!" She yelled with her hands clenched at her sides to keep them from shaking with fury.

"I believe we have an agreement?" Dracula asked calmly, "You have my word that your Damian will be released when I have what I want. Remember, Miss Davin, there are many fates worse than death…" The Count tilted his head to the side, awaiting her answer; as if she had any choice. She clenched her teeth in anger and ground out a response.

"I accept."


End file.
